


The Longest Night

by Bethynyc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethynyc/pseuds/Bethynyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the <a href="http://slashing-lorne.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://slashing-lorne.livejournal.com/"><b>slashing_lorne</b></a>  Twelve Days of Lorne. Set in the same world as my stories <a href="http://bethynycfics.livejournal.com/71688.html">Let It Show</a> and <a href="http://bethynycfics.livejournal.com/72533.html">Realization</a> Unbetad, all mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Longest Night

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://slashing-lorne.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashing_lorne**](http://slashing-lorne.livejournal.com/) Twelve Days of Lorne. Set in the same world as my stories [Let It Show](http://bethynycfics.livejournal.com/71688.html) and [Realization](http://bethynycfics.livejournal.com/72533.html) Unbetad, all mistakes are my own.

  
Lorne checked the date, three times. His next day off would coincide with...a certain date on Earth.

A wave of homesickness washed over him, and even though he didn't believe as such, he missed some of the traditions. The family gathering. The lights. The gingerbread cookies he would make with his family.

He'd gone home last year, but volunteered to stay on Atlantis this year so some of the other officers could get the chance to spend the holidays with their families. He'd missed Atlantis; her color and light made his hands itch to paint her in all her moods.

And there was Radek. The feelings of homesickness changed into something else. Evan decided right then what he would do. It would take some planning, but was definitely possible.

~*~*~*~

“Zelenka, You're working in the jumper bay this afternoon.”

Radek adjusted his glasses. “I thought we were going to work on the power consumption simulations this afternoon.”

McKay gave a half-shrug. “Change of plan. Sheppard's got a stick up his ass about one of the jumpers, and he wants, and I quote, my best person on it.”

A slow smile spread across Radek's face. “So you admit that I am better at something than you?”

Rodney flapped a hand at him. “Only because my brain is far too occupied with much more important things than jumper maintenance. A Marine with a vo-tech degree could probably do the job, but Sheppard made it clear.” He turned back to his computer.

Radek shook his head and gathered his jumper laptop and tool kit.

Upon entering the jumper bay, he was surprised to find it mostly deserted, with only a couple of technicians huddled over a drone. One looked up. “Dr. Zelenka, they want you in Jumper Five.”

Grumbling a little, Radek made his way over to Jumper Five. The rear hatch was open, though there didn't seem to be anyone inside. “Hello?” Radek called, as he made his way up to the front seats.

The thunk of the rear hatch closing startled him, and he jumped. Stories from his uncles and granduncles flashed through his mind, of people who got into a car in the bad old days of occupation and were never seen again. But this was Atlantis...it could not happen here.

“Hey, Doc.” A familiar voice from up front called him. “Come on and sit down.”

Radek relaxed inside, but now he was angry. He sat in the co-pilot's seat and glared at Evan. “Not funny.”

Evan gave a half-smile as he concentrated on the pre-flight checklist. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“You did.” Radek sat back in the chair and folded his arms. “And why?”

“You'll see.” His smile widened as he clicked on the comm. “Jumper Five, ready for takeoff.”

 _“Jumper Five, you are cleared.”_

Radek sighed and opened up his laptop. “Will there be food?”

“Definitely.”

~*~*~*~

Evan felt nervous. This was something special, he was sharing it with someone special, but Radek didn't seem to be in the mood for surprises. They were almost to the mainland when he shifted in his seat to glance over at Radek, who was staring out the window.

“Do you know the date? Earth date?”

Radek looked back at him, then up at the roof of the jumper. He muttered to himself in Czech for a moment before replying. “Twenty-first Prosinec? December.” He glanced at Evan and caught his eye. “Is not your birthday. That was May.”

“No, it's not my birthday.” Evan smiled. “I just wanted to share something with you.”

“Ah.” Radek answered. “And it had to be secret?”

Evan licked his lips. “Well, it isn't exactly...orthodox.”

Radek frowned at him. “And you thought I would disapprove?”

“I didn't know.” The instrument panel beeped cheerfully at Evan. “We're here.” Gently, he landed the jumper in a wide clearing. He opened the back and grabbed the duffel bag filled with his gear for the evening.

The clearing was on top of a rise and looked to the west. The sun was just starting to set, and if Evan used the field glasses, he could spot Atlantis glowing in the golden light. In the center of the clearing was a firepit stacked with logs and twigs, with a huge log to one side that was obviously for seating.

“Evan.” Radek said, putting his hand on Evan's shoulder. “What is this about?”

Evan moved into his touch, so familiar, and yet so new. “Stupid, really.”

“No, it isn't. This is important for you.” Radek led him to the log, and they sat quietly. Radek kept one arm around Evan's shoulders, and Evan leaned into his side.

The sun slowly lowered, casting shadows over the two and the clearing. Evan drew a deep breath in the silence and spoke.

“My mom was...well, she raised me...” The words stuck in Evan's throat, and he wished for Daniel Jackson's facility with language.

“Pagan?” Radek said.

“P-pagan. How did you...?”

Radek smiled, and hugged him close. “I went to university, and despite what Rodney says, there is more to life than science. Easy enough to connect your nerves with the date.”

Suddenly Evan could breathe again. “Well, the SGC kind of knocks the religion out of a guy, but I still like the idea of marking the change of the seasons. Mom sent me a care package, and I wanted to share it with you.” The sun was nearly down, and the darkness spread through the clearing. The faintest touch of light from the setting sun glinted off Radek's glasses.

Evan pulled a partially burnt piece of wood and a box of matches out of his duffel bag. “It was always so, well, magical. We'd build a firepit and wait for the sun to set. Then, when it was full dark, and the stars came out, we'd light the fire with a piece of the Yule Log from last year.”

Radek rested his hand on Evan's leg. “To welcome back the sun.”

“Yeah.” Evan nudged Radek with his shoulder. “Even though it isn't the solstice on this planet, I still wanted to celebrate. To share it with you.”

“Thank you, milovaný” Radek squeezed Evan's thigh, and they watched the sky.

The light faded, and the stars came out.

Evan stood up. “Welcome back,” he whispered, and lit his match. The flame flared brightly and he squinted for a moment before touching it to the end of the partially burnt wood. The fire flickered, then caught strongly before Evan pushed the wood into the center of the prepared firepit.

Radek glanced at him suspiciously. “That caught fire quickly.” he commented.

With a laugh, Evan replied, “Mom never took chances. I treated it with a little charcoal lighter before bringing it out here.” He fished in the bag again. “And then we would watch the fire, and eat...gingerbread,” He handed the container to Radek. “and depending on how warm it was, we might have cider or hot chocolate. I opted for chocolate.”

He gave Radek the thermos, who opened it and breathed deeply. “You planned this well, to hide from Rodney.”

“Nope, this is the real contraband.” Evan smirked, and brought out a small blanket. “I had to swear up and down to Landry that I wouldn't use these for evil.” He unrolled the blanket and there, in the center, were two small round objects.

Radek's eyes widened and he cursed in Czech. “Tangerines?”

“To represent the returning sun.” They wrapped the blanket around themselves and passed the gingerbread and hot chocolate back and forth, watching the fire.”

“Thank you for sharing this, Evan.” Radek put his hand on the back of Evan's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Being someone I wanted to share it with.”


End file.
